Curiosidad
by Inavoig
Summary: Sí Armin se pusiera a pensar en todo lo que dice Erwin, acabaría con un dolor de cabeza. Parece ser que en cada frase esconde algo. Él no hace nada si no sacará nada favorable de la situación, tristemente, también piensa que su encuentro fue previamente calculado. En cambio, el rubio mayor no sabe por qué Arlert cambió tanto. Erwin x Armin/ AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

ADVERTENCIA: No shota, no.**  
><strong>

**Dedicado** a: **nasha . melnyk** quien me pasó mucha inspiración.

* * *

><p>Armin vio como su amigo tomaba de la camisa a otro joven y le soltaba un golpe en la cara, insatisfecho con su trabajo, volvió a levantar su puño pero esta vez fue detenido por su amiga Mikasa.<p>

—Eren, déjalo ya.

—¿Qué? ¡Déjame, Mikasa! Aun no acabo con él.

—Tu mamá está enojada —eso frase hizo que Eren se tensará y soltará la camisa de su presa.

El joven muchacho en cuanto se vio libre corrió lejos del lugar.

Eren chasqueó la lengua irritado y masculló insultos e impropios hacia el cobarde ese. Entonces se volteo hacia Armin a quien miró con molestia.

—¡No dejes que te maltraten!

—Lo siento, Eren —bajó el rostro avergonzado. Sus amigos siempre le estaban protegiendo, siendo él incapaz de hacerlo—. Pero sabes que no tengo la fuerza.

—Pero si las capacidades, eres mucho más inteligente. Apáñatelas.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Vio como Mikasa negaba viendo al castaño—. Tengo que irme, gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Armin —se despidió Mikasa y Eren sólo movió la mano.

Se acomodó la mochila sobre sus hombros y se fue a pasos apresurados. De nueva cuenta había sido acosado por alguien, al parecer era victima del llamado "bullying". Se siente terriblemente mal por ello, no hace más que escudarse con sus amigos quien le defienden en todo momento. Pero está consiente de que no todo el tiempo ellos estarán ahí, es por eso que ira a la biblioteca para aprender sobre defensa personal.

Es como dijo Eren, era inteligente. Y al no tener la fuerza que necesita, si tiene los medios.

La defensa personal no necesariamente es de fuerza, es de trucos, equilibrio y saber donde defender.

Llegó saludando a la becaria, la conoce ya que suele ir seguido a la biblioteca por mera diversión.

Ah, esa es una de las razones por las que es "acosado".

Le preguntó sobre los libros que necesitaba y ella le señaló la sección donde podría encontrarlos.

Armin le sonrió a la mujer y con pasos lentos se acercó a los estantes, tratando sin éxito de alcanzar el libro.

Entonces una mano lo tomó por él y se lo entregó.

Agradecido, levantó la mirada encontrándose con uso ojos azules similares a los suyos, un rostro serio, de tez blanca y cabello rubio.

—Gracias.

El hombre cabeceó de forma afirmativa y luego prosiguió a tomar su propio libro alejándose al tenerlo en la mano.

Curioso, Armin se acercó para ver de cerca la sección de donde sacó el objeto. "Hipnosis", decía aquel cartel.

Con el libro ya en sus manos, fue a una mesa para poder leerlo. Vio de reojo al hombre que le ayudó en el otro extremo de la biblioteca y sonrió al ver lo concentrado que estaba en la lectura. Así que él hizo lo mismo.

Y así prácticamente fueron sus siguientes días.

Al salir de la escuela corría a la biblioteca para seguir leyendo sobre defensa personal y el mismo rubio le ayudaba a bajar los libros que no alcanzaba, después cada quien se iba por su lado.

Al llegar el fin de semana, fue a la misma hora de siempre pero con la ligera diferencia de que ahora se encontraba con un obstáculo en su camino. O más bien dos.

—Ya no te hemos visto, niñita. ¿Te escondes de nosotros? —le molestó un joven moreno mientras le empujaba—. Contesta.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir mientras los chicos le acorralaban.

—La niñita tiene miedo —se burló el otro joven.

—Hey, ustedes —una voz grave les interrumpió e hizo que los acosadores voltearan—. ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Los muchachos vieron a un hombre rubio mucho más alto que ellos y no tuvieron más remedio que mentir.

—Hablamos con nuestro amigo, ¿cierto? —dijo uno de ellos mientras tomaba por los hombros al pequeño rubio.

—Si, si. No tenga cuidado, señor —habló el otro haciendo lo mismo.

—Ah —el hombre miró los grandes ojos del otro rubio que denotaban miedo—. Pues hablen en otra ocasión, mi hermano tiene cosas que hacer.

—¿H—hermano? —susurró con miedo el moreno. Acto seguido los dos jóvenes se alejaron del más bajo—. Si, nos vemos.

Y corrieron por la acera dando vuelta en la esquina.

—¿Por qué mintió?

—En momentos como este deberías hacer la práctica de lo que lees.

—Y-yo —Armin se sonrojó al verse descubierto—. No es tan fácil.

—Lo sé —el rubio miró al mayor sorprendido. Por lo regular, una persona le diría que lo intente, pero ese hombre simplemente le dio la razón—. ¿Vas a la biblioteca?

—S-si, señor.

—¿Señor? —Negó varias veces con la cabeza—. Dime Erwin. No soy tan grande como crees.

—E-es que… —tartamudeó al comprender su error.

—Si, sé que me veo algo mayor —le dijo como si todos los días pasara por el mismo problema—. Bueno, vamos.

—Armin —el rubio mayor le miró contrariado para luego sonreír comprendiendo.

—Mucho gusto, Armin. A tu próximo problema, sólo enfréntalo.

—¡Si! —exclamó contento al saberse comprendido por alguien.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, esta vez Erwin se sentó junto a Armin.

Arlert, curioso por naturaleza, no aguanto las ganas por preguntar a que se debía su interés por la hipnosis. A fin de cuentas, el hombre sabía su razón.

—Es para un amigo.

—¿Problemas con el sueño?

—No, problemas con el autocontrol. Es un busca pleitos.

—Oh, entiendo —Y vaya que lo entiende, cuando Eren no esta defendiéndole esta golpeándose con cualquiera que le provoque un poco—. ¿Y cómo va?

—Estamos en las mismas, no lo he llevado a práctica —contestó mientras seguía leyendo.

—¿Y no sería mejor hablarlo? —Erwin bajo el libro que sostenía en alto para poder leer, y miró fijamente a su interlocutor.

Arlert desvió la mirada, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo.

—Eres un niño muy preguntón —dijo entonces y volvió a su lectura.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —Frunció el ceño por la palabra "niño". Si no quería contarle le pudo haber dicho. — Tengo quince, técnicamente soy un adolescente.

—Disculpa, no quise referirme a ti como un niño —volvió a bajar la vista de su libro pero esta vez no miró a Armin, sino que suspiró viendo fijamente un punto—, y por tu pregunta. No, al tratar de razonar con él, me vería forzosamente arrastrado a una pelea sin sentido, la cual ganaría y, por ende, el orgullo de mi amigo se vería dañado buscando así venganza.

El pequeño rubio parpadeo confuso por la explicación, la persona sentada a su lado parecía abrumado por la forma de ser de su amigo y trataba de ayudarle a su manera.

Armin, siendo una persona objetiva, cree que lo mejor sería dejar que su etapa pase. Pero si es amigo de Erwin, es probable que sea una persona adulta con conflictos emocionales.

Algo así como Eren, pero en grande.

Asintió ante la respuesta a su pregunta, no queriendo parecer grosero. A pesar de su contestación inicial, amablemente el hombre le dijo todo lo que pensaba respecto al tema.

La becaría entonces les calló por hablar alto. Armin escondió el rostro tras su libro y no volvió a hablar por un rato.

Pero cada cierto tiempo, se dedicaba a observar el rostro del mayor, encontrando así una extraña fascinación.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS CURIOSAS:<strong>

****¿Alguien se dejo llevar por el resumen? ****No puedo con el drama y el angst, no. Lo mío es el romance extraño, humor involuntario y eso. Así que ningún Armin sufrirá en esta creación, no mucho (?).

Ah, bueno. Tenía varias ideas sobre esta pareja y como no me aguante las ganas lo hice (?) Estoy también en un Erwin x Eren, tengo un severo trauma y amor por ese rubio comandante.

Ya tengo muchas cosas que actualizar, no sé porque soy así...


	2. Chapter 2

—Oye.

—Dime, Levi.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto ese niño?

—No me gusta, me llama la atención.

—Atención mi trasero, es obvio que te gusta.

—Me atrae, Levi. Me atrae.

—Una vez escuche que sí el macho alfa huele a una hembra en celo querrá conseguir la atención y, posiblemente aparearse. Creo que sucede lo mismo contigo.

—¿Cómo ha estado Eren?

—Púdrete.

Después de eso, Levi no tuvo más opción que resignarse e ir al salón.

Por su parte, el rubio hizo una mueca de hastió. No logra comprende como en su mente existió la idea de decirle a su amigo su pequeño problema de atracción.

Sofocado, se retiró de la biblioteca de la escuela donde había estado haciendo su tesis y se retiró a la cafetería, donde encontró a su amiga Zoe.

Se acercó a la mesa donde ella se encontraba rodeada de múltiples libros de investigación científica para su propio proyecto, mientras comía, y a lo lejos vio a Mike, su compañero de prácticas.

Se acercó y dejo caer su mochila en una silla libre y en la otra se sentaba él.

—Por tu cara de fastidio, es probable que Levi estuvo molestándote con lo del pequeño rubio. —comentó mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba de reojo al rubio para volver a concentrarse en su libro.

—Si, lo hizo.

—Que mal, y yo que pensaba hacer lo mismo.

—No lo hagas, necesito un respiro.

—En primer lugar, no nos debiste comentar tal acto de impureza.

—Ha diferencia de lo que todos suelen creer, no soy una persona intachable.

—Claro, claro. Se me olvidaba. Señor comandante —rió ante el apodo que le solían decir en la universidad por ser muy estricto.

—Calla, Zoe.

Mike rió un poco mientras leía y luego apuntaba algo en la libreta.

—Debe haber visto algo de su interés —murmuró Hanji para que sólo su amigo pudiera escucharle.

—O se burla en silencio de mí.

—Ah, si. Eso es más coherente —dijo mientras le restaba importancia, le daba una mordida a su sándwich y reía al ver el libro de ciencias químicas. Oh, tantas formulas que aprenderse la ponían contenta—. ¿Sabes si Levi está en la escuela o fue a buscar pelea?

—No lo sé, he de suponer fue a clases.

—La poca paciencia que tiene con las personas disminuye muy rápido.

—Tengo un plan.

—Tus planes dan miedo, son arriesgados y una vez nos metieron a prisión.

—Al menos tengo uno, Zoe.

—Entiendo la indirecta, pero no te deberías preocupar tanto por Levi, es un adulto.

—Un adulto que acosa a un niño.

—Tú no tienes menos culpa.

Erwin rió avergonzado pero no dijo nada.

/

.

/

Armin estaba escuchando atento a todo lo que su amigo decía, aunque le pareciera un poco injustificado y sin sentido.

Ya habían salido de clase y estaba caminando hacia sus casas y Armin iría a la biblioteca. Está vez no tenia mucha prisa pues habían salido temprano.

—¡Y se fue!

—Eren, no te metas con personas mayores —le regañó la chica del pequeño grupo.

—Él que quien empezó —se cruzó de brazos, irritado—. Siempre es así.

—Mikasa tiene razón, Eren. ¿No le gustaras? —habló Armin inocentemente, esa idea se le cruzó basándose en todo lo que dijo.

—No —Mikasa se veía enojada sólo con pensarlo—, más bien parece que le ve como rival.

—¿Rival de qué? Se supone que están en diferentes sectores —razonó el rubio.

—¡Yo no sé! —Eren se frotó el cabello desesperado y dejo de caminar, no entendía al sujeto ese—. Quiero que se deje de meter conmigo, eso es todo.

—Deberías hablar con él, no irte a los golpes en cuanto le ves.

—Puedo ayudarte, Eren. Tú solo dime quien es.

—¡Son mis problemas, Mikasa!

—Pero, Eren…

—Ya, déjenlo como está —hizo callar a Mikasa y luego volvió a caminar alejándose de sus amigos.

Ella asintió esperando que su amigo no hiciera nada tonto y le siguió el paso.

A Armin no le parecía el comportamiento de Eren, pero estando tan enojado no lograría hacerle recapacitar.

/

.

/

El rubio llegó a la biblioteca y espero un rato por su nuevo amigo, pero pasó media hora y entonces comprendió que ese día no podría verle. Desilusionado, se dirigió por el libro que había estado leyendo y al no alcanzarle pidió ayuda.

Comenzó a leer, pero sentía que le faltaba la presencia del mayor. Pues él le respondía dudas que tenía y le daba consejos. Algunas veces le ayudaba con su tarea.

Le parecía extraño que Erwin siempre estuviera disponible a la misma hora que él. ¿Será también él un estudiante?

No se estaba concentrando, para nada. Lo mejor sería volver otro día. Pidió prestado el libro para leerlo en casa.

Cuando salió, creyó conveniente pasar por algo para comer, sus padres últimamente salen mucho por trabajo y vuelven tarde.

Llegó al pequeño local que estaba cerca, compró un jugo y comida instantánea. Al salir, vio a Erwin y le iba a saludar cuando de pronto una mujer le alcanzó agarrándole del brazo y prendiéndose de él, el hombre le sonrió y Armin sintió que su cuerpo de pronto se ponía rígido.

Guardó el libro en la pequeña bolsa que le habían dado en la tienda.

En lo poco que llevaba de conocer a Erwin, no le había visto reír o esbozar una mueca de sonrisa, nada de eso. Se lamentó un poco ese pequeño detalle, ¿debería importarle? Apenas y se conocen, él le ayuda y sólo han compartido pocos momentos en la biblioteca.

Pero sabe que sentirse decepcionado es parte de la naturaleza humana, que ahora que tenía a alguien nuevo en su vida el sentido de pertenencia estaba presente, un poco menos que el que tenía con sus amigos, pero a fin de cuentas lo era.

Apretó un poco el agarre que mantenía en la bolsa e intento desviarse de su camino para no tener que toparse con ellos, pero su reacción fue tardía.

—¿Armin?

—Hola —su voz salió vacilante y con lo suspicaz que era el mayor se daría cuanto que algo fallaba.

—Lamento no poder ir hoy, pero tuve cosas que hacer.

—Si, entiendo —Observó a la mujer que seguía agarrando el brazo del rubio, esta le sonreía amable y eso le hizo sentir culpable por pensar mal.

—Bueno —el hombre iba a acariciar la cabeza del joven cuando otra presencia le puso en alerta y se alejó rápidamente.

Un joven castaño, a quien reconoció inmediatamente, casi le daba una patada de no ser por su amigo de pelo negro, quien le sostenía la pierna con gesto malhumorado.

—Mocoso.

—Anciano.

—Hola, Eren —el rubio le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado—. Tan lleno de energía como siempre.

—¡Eren! —le saludó entusiasta la mujer, agitando su brazo queriendo llamar su atención.

Levi, uno de los recién llegados, dejo la pierna de Eren y se posicionó a un lado de sus amigos.

El castaño mantenía una mirada feroz sobre los mayores y Armin se sentía tan perdido por la extraña situación.

—¿Les conoces, Eren?

—Algo así…

El rubio entonces comprendió que uno de ellos era el que molestaba a su compañero, era evidente quien. Por eso trató de zanjar el asunto despidiéndose.

—¡No se metan con Armin! —rugió furioso el castaño mientras se colocaba delante como protección antes de que Arlert pudiese reaccionar.

Levi sonrió de maneca socarrona ante la reacción tan patética del menor.

—Mocoso, primero deberías entender la situación antes de hablar.

—¿Que? —el castaño miró entonces a su amigo—. ¿Les conoces?

—Si —declaró titubeante. Temiendo por un posible rechazo hacia alguien—. Bueno, Erwin es mi amigo.

—¿Ves? —dijo indiferente el hombre de pelo negro.

—Vámonos —repuso Eren con fastidio. Sí Armin les conocía no tenia porque pelear.

—Si —Prefería irse a estar en medio de una pelea, se veía venir por lo tenso que se encontraba Eren—. Con permiso.

—Nos vemos mañana, Armin —se despidió el rubio mayor agitando su brazo libre, pues el otro aun era ocupado por la mujer.

—Si —cabeceó antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

Erwin al verlos ir dejó de sonreír.

—Te controlaste muy bien, Levi.

—Es tu culpa. Y tú también lo hiciste.

—Fue gracias a Zoe, está apretando con tanta fuerza mi brazo que duele, y no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

—No diré que lo siento, porque no lo siento —le soltó y se acomodó los lentes—. ¿De verdad les dieron celos?

—El mocoso parase ser muy unido al otro niño —comentó de manera desinteresada, pero su mirada se notaba furiosa.

—Armin se ve bastante sumiso a lado de Eren —admitió con cierta inquietud.

—Hombres —negó repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Es obvio que es amistad.

Los hombres se vieron unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada, indiferentes.

Amistad o no, los celos estaban ahí…

… y no se irían rápido.

/

.

/

Eren caminaba sumido en sus pensamiento y Armin no era capaz de sacarle plática porque sentía un poco de envidia. ¿Erwin sonriéndole a Eren? ¿De dónde le conoce? Si es por su acosador entonces debe de tener casi el mismo tiempo de convivencia, y a diferencia de él, Eren no pasaba horas con el otro.

Suspiró un poco derrotado, que más daba ya.

—¿No te hicieron daño?

—No, no parecen ser malas personas.

—El rubio y la chica no —frunció el ceño al recordar—, pero el otro si. Comenzó a pelar conmigo desde que le manche la ropa con helado, está loco.

—No sé ve…

—¿Sabes qué me dijo? —le interrumpió. Dejó de caminar y con gesto serio imitó al sujeto—: "Te disciplinare a base de dolor" ¿Por qué a mi? Fue un accidente y me disculpe.

—No nos habías dicho eso.

—Claro que no, Mikasa se metería con la excusa de que ya tiene una razón para intervenir.

—A pesar de que digas que fue por eso, no se ve del tipo de persona que haga algo sin verse previamente obligado a hacerlo.

—Bueno —se rascó la mejilla nervioso, tratando de explicar—, quizá le haya golpeado por "accidente".

—Eren —negó preocupado—, pues la verdad te lo mereces. Por cierto, qué hacías por ahí.

—Huyo de Mikasa, estaba regañándome, le dije que no era mi madre y corrí. Está furiosa.

—Discúlpate.

—¡Jamás! —le sacó la lengua y comenzó a correr con dirección a su casa—. ¡Nos vemos mañana temprano!

No le dio tiempo de despedir cuando ya le había perdido de vista.

Suspiró una vez más ese día y al girarse para seguir su propio camino chocó con un cuerpo.

—Lo siento.

—Ah, eres el niño ese.

—H-hola —le daba un poco de miedo la mirada intimidante del otro sujeto.

—Relájate, no te hare daño.

—¿Seguía a Eren? —preguntó desconfiado. Sí topo con él es que llevaba prisa y tampoco se fijo por donde iba.

—No te importa.

—Es alguien importante para mi, claro que me importa —repuso firme.

El hombre se le acercó unos pasos y Armin retrocedía lo mismo, causando cierto regocijo en el hombre.

El rubio un poco asustado dejo caer la bolsa que sostenía y vio cómo el contenido caía al suelo.

Levi leyó el título del libro, alzando una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Erwin no te dijo que ese tipo de libros no sirven? —se cruzó de brazos tratando de explicar.

—No…

—Por tu bien, te sugiero que mejor practiques en vez de leer. Los libros te enseñan cosas teóricas, más no la realidad.

—No es verdad, Erwin me alienta a que ponga en práctica lo que leo.

—Niño, ¿sabes que estudia él? —observó como el rubio negaba—. Estudia psicología, comportamiento humano. Está haciendo su tesis en base a eso, supongo eres uno de sus conejillos de indias. Yo soy uno de ellos.

—No es verdad…

—Hoy uso un truco barato de magia en mi; hipnosis. Ese sujeto es horrible —se quejó, no notando como el cuerpo del menor temblaba.

—No, él no… —ya no quería escucharle, no quiere. Erwin no pudo jugar con él…—. ¡Aléjese!

El hombre retrocedió viendo los puños del rubio ser apretados con ira.

—Como quieras, sólo trate de ayudarte —dejó caer los brazos a sus costados.

No quería causar esa reacción en el niño, pero tampoco quería verle engañado por Smith, estúpido Smith.

Armin al no sentir la presencia del otro sujeto camino de nuevo hacia su hogar, a donde debió dirigirse en primer lugar ese día.

/

.

/

Erwin llegó puntual a la biblioteca y no vio por ningún lado a Armin, recuerda que si le dijo que se verían hoy y, aunque no le haya dicho, él viene por cuenta propia.

Ya debió de haber salido de clases, y calculando la trayectoria también debió estar ahí.

El acoso de Levi hacia Eren sirve de algo, pues cuando su amigo desaparece quiere decir que va tras el castaño.

Fue por otro libro, el que había estado leyendo ya tuvo razón de ser y no era necesario.

Vio entonces al pequeño rubio irse a sentar a una mesa y él se acercó.

—Hola, Armin —le saludó arrastrando la silla frente a él para poder sentarse. Pero el joven no le devolvió el saludo o si quiera atino a mirarle—. ¿Pasa algo?

No volvió a recibir respuesta, al contrario. Le vio levantarse de la silla e ir hacia la salida.

Un poco confundido corrió a alcanzarle pero la becaria le regañó por llevar el libro en la mano, se disculpó y lo dejo en recepción volviendo a retomar su camino. Por suerte, alcanzó al rubio que estaba apenas cruzando la calle.

—Espera —le jaló el brazo para que parara—. No huyas así, dime qué pasa.

—Lo sé todo —murmuró.

—¿Sabes qué?

—El sujeto de pelo negro me lo dijo, soy tu experimento.

—¿Levi? —susurró incrédulo. Vaya sujeto más entrometido—. Te equivocas, él si lo es, pero…

—¿Así juegas con las personas? —se soltó del agarre, mirándole con ojos llorosos—. Creí que eras diferente, creí… ¡Creí que eras amable porque es tu naturaleza, no porque así debía ser!

Armin comenzó a hipar, conteniendo el llanto. Erwin no supo que hacer hasta que un golpe le dio de lleno, sacándole el aire y tirándole al piso. Vio con molestia a Eren, quien le miraba furioso, y aun lado de él otra joven de cabello negro.

¿Unos niños le habían tirado al piso?

Escuchó los gritos de Hanji y luego otro golpe, después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando despertó, reconoció su casa, su cama y a Zoe.

—Levi se siente culpable y te manda disculpas.

—Son aceptadas —contempló a Hanji suspirar con alivio.

Las acepta, sabe que Levi no hace ese tipo de cosas con mala intención.

Se acomodo un poco en el colchón, irguiéndose.

Pero había jugado sucio, con intención o no, perjudicó la percepción que tenía Armin de él.

_Lo único bueno y puro que tuvo jamás._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas curiosas:<em>**

_En los animes que estoy viendo suceden puras cosas malas. Art se murió :'( __Estoy pensando muy seriamente verme Gintama de nuevo para no pensar en dramas... _

_Si hay algún error, comprenderme, necesito beta D':_

_**Soor**: _Puedes decirme Ina (?) si quieres, digo... Si, casi nadie saca otras parejas que no sean Riren o Ereri. Quería variar en mi vida (?) El comandante es muy cool, y misterioso hombre. Aunque en el canon sea heterosexual :'C Espero siga siendo de tu agrado n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**..**

**.**

La mente de Armin sufría un desgaste emocional. Según los síntomas padece una "decepción amorosa" y Mikasa, como toda buena mujer e intuitiva por naturaleza, notó esos sutiles cambios en su persona. Ya varias veces le había insinuado a espaldas de Eren sobre su sospecha de estar enamorado, cosa que negó una y otra vez, ¿la razón?

Hasta ese momento no creía estarlo.

…

..

.

Una par de hombres se encontraban en la difícil tarea de "espionaje" frente a un plantel educativo.

—¿Así te la pasabas? —cuestionó uno de ellos.

—No.

—Cuéntame, prometo no decirle a Hanji —insistió.

—No lo hacía —le miró con irritación—. Conseguí el horario de Eren, no preguntes cómo.

El rubio hombre miró mal a su amigo, probablemente coqueteó con alguna de las jovencitas y por su estatura y complexión nadie sospecho de él.

Vieron a jóvenes salir del recinto y a otros tantos entrar hasta que en su campo visual aparecieron unas cabelleras rubia y castaña.

Se encontraban platicando amenamente, ajenos a su escrutinio, acompañados de la mujer de bufanda roja.

—¿Por qué el enano y el rubio cejas raras están ahí? Sean discretos cuando volteen.

Los jóvenes giraron rápidamente hacia donde Mikasa apuntó sin ninguna clase de vergüenza y vieron a ambos hombres esconderse tras la pared de la esquina. La chica negó por lo nada discretos que resultaron ser.

Nada mas les faltaba hablares e invitarlos a ir por un café.

—Quizá quieren vengarse por haberlo golpeado.

—Sí fuera así, no estarían escondidos, Eren.

—No vaya a ser el diablo, mejor huyamos discretamente ahora que están ocupados.

Armin les dirigió una mirada apagada antes de irse.

Los hombres estaban ocupados, bastante ocupados.

—Estúpido Smith, por tu culpa nos van a descubrir. Esto nunca me pasó a mi.

—No eres lo suficientemente guapos, entonces.

Levi gruñó como respuesta, viendo al montón de chiquillas amontonadas al rededor del rubio.

—¿Y eres de por aquí? —preguntó una de las mocosas promiscuas, estrujando "inocentemente" su falda del uniforme para levantarla y enseñar un poco más de si.

Que osadía; pensó con repugnancia el más bajo.

—No —negó Erwin, alejándose lo más posible.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Tiene novia?

—¡Salgamos juntos!

Fueron algunos de las pocas cosas que alcanzó a escuchar por tantos gritos que daban.

—Lo siento, señoritas. Pero alguien ya ocupa mi corazón —las rechazó amablemente.

Las estudiantes suspiraron derrotados y luego dirigieron toda su atención a Levi.

—¿Y tú? ¡También eres muy guapo! —corearon mirándole de arriba hacia abajo.

A pesar de ser un poco bajito (pensaban), tenía ese aire de chico malo que les atraía.

Levi quien hasta ese momento había estado al margen a la espera de que terminaran, las miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Me gusta de pelo corto castaño, mirada decidida y de brillantes e inocentes ojos verdes —algunas de las presentes se entusiasmaron pues cumplían con alguna característica—. Y que tenga pene.

La cara de sorpresa de las jóvenes hizo sonreír al pequeño hombre, logrando que comenzaran a retirarse desilusionadas.

—Levi, ya no están.

—Es obvio que se irían.

—Me refiero a los chicos.

—¡Carajo, Erwin! Todo es tu culpa.

El nombrado viró los ojos con fastidio.

Levi le dijo que le siguiera, pues ya sabía más o menos por dónde irían.

De tantas vueltas y calles que no llevaban a nada el rubio se empezaba a cansar, y como distracción comenzó a cuestionar a su amigo.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesado en Eren?

—Quien sabe —contestó mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle para cruzar.

Su respuesta no le gusto al rubio quien siguió insistiendo, tarde o temprano Levi se cansaría y le mandaría callar con la verdad.

—Cuéntame, me lo debes. Por tu culpa un niño me golpeó.

—Fue la chica.

—¿Qué? —su hombría tirada a la basura.

¿Qué más le faltaba a Levi destruir? ¿Su dignidad?

—Pero si te hace sentir mejor, Eren fue el que te dejó inconsciente.

—No, no me hace sentir nada. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste? —preguntó tratando de entender el razonamiento del otro.

—Te cargue hasta tu casa, eso amerita puntos.

—Una chica me golpeo, Levi.

—Estaba furiosa —recordó de pronto sonriendo ante la imagen mental—, al parecer no le agrado ver llorar al niño rubio.

—Eres increíble —susurró incrédulo. Vaya mejor amigo tenia—. Definitivamente me debes la explicación.

El otro hombre chasqueó la lengua y se alejo a uno de los pasillos entre algunos edificios lejos del bullicio de la gente en la calle.

—Tu estuviste cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

—Si, estabas caminando distraído y topaste con él. Le culpaste por mancharte con su helado, le intimidaste y cuando intento defenderse lo tiraste al suelo. Le compadezco un poco.

—Me lo volví a topar ese día, más furioso, más irritado, más de todo y me retó. Le dije que no me iba a meter con un mocoso, se enojo, yo no sé que tienen los niños de hoy en día que se enfurecen por cualquier cosa. Me intentó golpear y yo le di unas cuantas patadas pero Eren seguía como si nada, intentaba derribarme a toda costa —una sonrisa cruel surco su rostro, miró hacia un lado recordando con satisfacción—. Yo estaba de mal humor ese día, así que no tarde mucho para quitármelo de encima. Le amenacé con disciplinarle a base de dolor para que escarmentara y no fuera tan agresivo e impulsivo.

"De ahí nació mi interés por él, a cada encuentro que teníamos él salía perdiendo. Pero aun así nunca se dio por vencido. Aprendí donde estudiaba, que horario tenia y los lugares que frecuentaba.

Comencé a adorar no sin cierta perversión cuando se enojaba, su brillante rostro lleno de furia; su determinación y su chispeante mirada llamaban mi total atención".

Al terminar su relato, Erwin le miró acusadoramente.

—Eren dejo sus encuentros de lado.

—¿Crees eso? Me reta con la mirada, Erwin. Tengo que disciplinarle.

—Raro —le acusó.

—No más que tu.

—Armin me atrae por otras cosas.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo cuáles? Lolicon.

Smith trato de negar la acusación pero unas voces conocidas les hicieron mirar a una tienda, ahí se encontraban viendo entusiasmados el trío de amigos.

_Adolescentes_. No pudieron evitar pensar al leer el cartel que sobresalía como "Tienda de videojuegos".

Los chicos entraron y ellos aguardaron en su espera, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo más se desesperaban. Por eso mismo decidieron actuar y "disimuladamente" pasaron por fuera de la tienda.

Ahí dentro en lo que parecía un acalorada discusión se encontraba el chico de ojos verdes con otro joven de cabello castaño un poco más claro que el de Eren.

Erwin miró a su acompañante y se alejó unos cuantos pasos previniendo la ira en sus ojos.

Pero como todo buen amigo, no dudó en molestarle a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Ya alguien tomó tu lugar —se burló.

Esa simple oración pareció despertar la bestia dormida que habitaba en el hombre de pelo negro, pues su cuerpo se giró hasta dar con la puerta y casi la abre de no ser porque por la oportuna voz del rubio.

"Jaeger" –dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

Una base de la hipnosis era tener una palabra clave para cuando las cosas se salieran de control, y eso mismo hizo con Levi; al decirla, su cuerpo se controla de manera inmediata.

—Bastardo hijo de puta, en cuanto recupere el control de mi cuerpo conocerás la furia de mi puño.

—Vamos —le jaló de la camisa para no ser descubiertos y se dirigieron rápidamente a una esquina.

Los jóvenes dentro de la tienda seguían discutiendo.

—¡Ya te dije que no te voy a dar descuento!

—¡Sólo son dos dólares, Jean!

—¿Quieres acaso que lo rebajen de mi sueldo? No tuvieras tanta suerte, Jaeger.

—¿Mikasa? —se dirigió a la chica, haciendo uso de su mirada suplicante a la cual era inmune.

—Lo siento, Eren. Pero esas cosas dañan tu mente—Oh bueno, casi lo era.

Vaya, le rechazó.

Indignado se retiró del local en donde trabaja medio tiempo su amigo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que un par de ojos le miraban desde el otro lado pero la chica si, les sonrió con autosuficiencia alcanzando a Eren y tomándole del brazo, arrastrando a Armin con ella.

Levi estaba a punto de ir y arrancarle la extremidad que tocaba al moreno cuerpo del castaño, pero de nueva cuenta el rubio se lo impidió.

—Son amigos.

—Tu no has visto lo que yo.

—Son amigos —repitió para poder hacerle entrar en razón.

—Si tu te quieres quedar aquí analizando la situación hazlo, pero yo no soy un cobarde como tú, yo iré y tomare lo que es mío.

—Si haces eso acabaras en la cárcel, pedófilo.

—Lolicon.

—Ya –suspiró con pesar—, no peleemos. Deberíamos encontrar una manera de solucionar fácilmente esto sin llegar a los extremos.

—¿Qué propones?

—Acercarnos amablemente.

—Ve y espera a que Ackerman te arranque la lengua, por mi no hay problema.

—La chica se ve amable y comprensiva mientras no me le acerque a Eren.

Prácticamente Smith le decía que iría sin su ayuda.

Levi sabe que lo tiene más complicado que él, aclarar las cosas con el pequeño rubio era más fácil para Erwin que hablarle bonito al mocoso de Jaeger. Porque simple y sencillamente su forma de expresar era tan brusca y sincera que le hacía difícil si quiera pronunciar su nombre con algo de amabilidad.

—Eres un caso sin remedio, todo lo quieres solucionar con tonterías.

—No, hago uso de lo que muchos llaman lógica. Resolverlo amablemente simplifica la gravedad del asunto, tu mas que nadie debería entender los principios de la violencia. Violencia genera más violencia, el diálogo…

—No —interrumpió irritado—. No necesito tus sermones ridículos. Ve y haz lo que se te dé la gana, yo haré las cosas a mi modo.

El rubio asintió en silencio. Con sigilo miró por donde los jóvenes habían estado y al no encontrarlos salieron de su escondite.

—Sabia que eran ustedes —una voz femenina les hizo saltar de la impresión, cosa que Levi disimuló muy bien—. ¿Por qué nos siguen?

La mujer se tronó los dedos de su mano derecha mirándoles amenazadoramente.

—¿Sabías que violencia genera más violencia? —trató de explicar apresuradamente Erwin, consiguiendo alejarse lo suficiente para poder huir en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

—¿Sabías que si dices cualquier cosa que me haga enojar te dolerá mucho? Piensa primero lo que vayas a decir.

—Quiero disculparme con Armin, yo nunca hice algo malo para dañarle.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos analizando lo dicho y luego relajó un poco el cuerpo.

—Bien, se ve que eres confiable. Puedo ayudarte con eso.

El rubio suspiró aliviado. Su razonamiento era correcto, ella no era mala persona.

—Eren necesita algo de disciplina en su vida.

—Lo sé —concordó la chica—. Pero tú no serás quien lo guie por el buen camino, piérdete.

Levi abrió los ojos ofendido y si no fuera porque iba con su amigo se habría lanzado a golpes con esa adolescente insolente, de seguro estaba enamorada de Eren y por eso nunca le vio con buenos ojos. Pero él no necesitaba de la bendición de nadie para acercársele.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver la mirada de advertencia de Erwin. Era de "si haces algo malo atente a las consecuencias". Ya no quería más hipnosis ni peleas, por el momento.

—A Armin le gustan los libros de trilogía, por alguna razón cree que el número de continuación quiere decir buena calidad.

El hombre entendió que ella intentaba explicarle los gustos del pequeño rubio.

—Muchas veces no lo es, en las novelas lo hacen porque los lectores quieren saber el "que pasó".

—Él lo sabe, pero no le gustan los libros de historias románticas, él prefiere la ciencia ficción o misterio. Ah, y el café amargo —la cara de duda en el hombre hizo bufar con fastidio a Mikasa—. No porque se vea alguien lindo quiere decir que tenga gustos así, él es una persona inteligente, de buenos modales, convicciones fuertes y de igual forma tiene gustos raros.

—Gracias.

—Sólo haz que ese se mantenga alejado de Eren, por su culpa está muy irritado —apuntó de mala manera a Levi, quien de inmediato se exaltó por ser prácticamente llamado cosa—. Y sí tratas de acercarte ten en cuenta que a él le gusta dominar.

El hombre de pelo negro cabeceó dando a entender que le hizo caso, o al menos procesó más o menos la idea que le quiso dar.

—¿Por qué nos ayudas?

—No sé —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dio la media vuelta agitando su mano derecha cómo despedida, volviendo de nuevo a la tienda de videojuegos.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Quizá ya se va a morir.

—Levi… —su tono era moderadamente alto para imponer presencia y que dejara de decir esas cosas tan crueles.

—¿Qué? —A él no le parecía malo, era un simple comentario.

De nueva cuenta unas voces conocidas se hicieron presentes, vieron a los jóvenes solos ir en su dirección, o eso parecía. Pero Mikasa les interceptó antes, mostrándoles una caja donde probablemente estuviese algún juego.

—¡Lo conseguiste!

—Cuídalo bien.

—¡Gracias, Mikasa! —le abrazó unos segundos de forma efusiva y luego le quitó la caja de las manos viéndole con entusiasmo.

Pero esa simple acción hizo sonreír a la adolescente enamorada y a Levi hervir de furia.

Antes de irse, el pequeño rubio miró hacia donde se encontraban ambos adultos e hizo una sonrisa apenas perceptible, pero que Erwin alcanzó a ver perfectamente.

Y sin querer, Smith pensó que Armin era alguien bastante frágil y que aún con la ayuda de Mikasa, sería difícil volver a tener su confianza.

Pero no se daría por vencido, aun si le costará mucho tiempo, aunque tuviese que hacer sacrificios; él conseguiría ver la sonrisa ingenua de Arlert de nuevo.

Cueste lo que cueste.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>

Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias *corazones a todos*

kaubeli: Gracias, si. Me base un poco en la personalidad que tiene Eren en el anime, todo extremo xD

natsuna27: Si, yo también soy fan de muchas parejas xD. Son Universitarios locochones, amigos de diferentes facultades haciendo su tesis, o al menos Hanji e Erwin, Levi aun no xD


	4. Chapter 4

Armin volvió a la biblioteca una tarde después de la escuela, esperando no encontrarse con Erwin. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta que le separaba de su pequeño tormento y entró repasando con la mirada todo el lugar y con aire satisfecho al no reconocer al llamativo rubio fue hasta la recepción saludando a la bibliotecaria.

—¡Arlert! —dijo muy entusiasmada la mujer al reconocerle—. Hace mucho que no venias, temí que mis libros no fuesen de tu agrado.

—Nada de eso —sonrió tímidamente desviando la mirada—. Estuve ocupado con actividades con mis amigos.

—Eso es bueno, otro tipo de distracción ayuda a que tu cerebro siempre este activo —dedujo con aire pensativo, lo que le ahorró al rubio de darle alguna explicación—. ¿Vienes por algo en particular?

—Si, bueno, eh… ¿libros de confianza?

—Oh —la mujer de cabello plateado por la edad se llevó una mano a la barbilla y luego se acomodó los lentes viendo la estantería que tenía detrás—. Hace poco nos trajeron un ejemplar: "Inteligencia emocional"* si mal no recuerdo, creo que lo tenía por aquí.

La puerta siendo ruidosamente abierta hizo que ella frunciera el ceño y dirigiera su recelosa mirada al trio de personas que entraba.

—Eren no va a estar muy contento cuando se de cuenta que le robaste la mochila, Levi.

—No necesito que me digas lo que ya sé, cuatro ojos metiche.

Armin se tensó al reconocer a los amigos de Erwin y cuando se dio cuenta que la bibliotecaria no veía, se alejó con cuidado hasta los estantes altos perdiéndose entre los interminables libros.

—Guarden silencio, estamos en la biblioteca —les regaño dedicándoles una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Venia a donar un libro.

Los ojos reflexivos de la mujer vieron con entusiasmo el libro: "El arte de confiar en ti mismo".

—Nos cae de maravilla, justamente este chico venia hoy por… —ella miró por todas partes pero no encontró al rubio pero tomó el libro y agradeció por ello.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Vayan con cuidado, jóvenes y por favor, a la próxima entren con respeto.

El trío asintió alejándose a hacia la salida.

El rubio mayor esperaba que Ackerman tuviese razón.

"_Armin ha estado actuando raro últimamente, se aleja cuando hay gente y se encierra en su casa"_

"_¿Baja autoestima?" _Le había respondido en un mensaje de igual forma.

"_Me temo que si, mañana tiene planeado ir a la biblioteca. Eren le dijo que estaba siendo un apático y eso le perturbó un poco"._

"_Entiendo, veré que puedo hacer"._

La conversación se extendió hasta dar las gracias y él tuvo mas o menos una idea de lo que el pequeño rubio podría hacer. Y justamente ese día iba para intentar ayudar. En cuanto entró a la biblioteca los expresivos ojos azules le vieron con sorpresa y él ignoró deliberadamente su presencia para no ponerle nervioso.

Pero le hubiese gustado saludarle y escuchar su voz.

…

..

.

Los pasos titubeante de Armin le guiaron hasta lo más lejos posible de la entrada, cuando creyó conveniente volvió para revisar que nadie conocido estuviese cerca y sonrió con alivio cuando fue así.

Se apresuró en volver con la bibliotecaria antes de que un rubio alto y fornido le saludara educadamente.

—Armin, creí que te habías ido. Mira, tengo el libro perfecto para ti.

_Un par de ojos azules brillaron con emoción_.

…

..

.

El joven Jaeger buscó por todo el establecimiento su mochila y maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte.

—Estas siendo paranoico, quizá la dejaste en la escuela.

—Sé que la cargue conmigo. ¡Lo sé!

—¿Quieres volver? Me estas mareando.

Una amable mesera de coquetos ojos marrones y corto cabello rubio cenizo se les acercó para preguntar si todo iba bien, cuando unos furiosos ojos verdes le enfocaron la chica se volvió tímida retrocediendo.

Mikasa le explicó sobre la mochila pérdida y ella les contestó que vio a un sujeto llevársela.

Eren intentó calmarse antes de salir apresurado del local.

—¿Cómo era? —preguntó una cautelosa Mikasa.

—Guapo, algo bajo de estatura y cabello negro brillante —explicó con aire soñador.

Ackerman negó siguiendo a su amigo con el celular en la mano intentando mandar un mensaje.

"El enano tiene un gran problema".

…

..

.

Levi revisó con meticuloso cuidado intentando encontrar la dirección del castaño, se había sentado en una banca del parque local y mantenía la mochila sobre sus piernas.

—¿Y por qué no lo sigues? —Preguntó Hanji, terminando con un despectivo—: Como siempre.

—Al final me descubre y se escabulle. En cuanto lo encuentre solo iré a entregársela con la excusa que la encontré por ahí.

—Se va a enojar —recriminó consiente de lo voluble del joven castaño—, no creo que encuentres eso ahí dentro, debe estar en su cartera que todos los chicos traen en su pantalón.

—No pedí tu opinión —se encontró con dicho objeto al fono de la mochila y al abrirlo vio su identificación de estudiante—. Es descuidado, tiene cosas de valor a la vista.

—Ah, ¿y no será por qué mas bien estuviste hurgando? —se burló el rubio. Nadie le hizo caso cuando intentó frenar las acciones de Levi, y no tenía ganas de discutir porque tenía sus propios problemas.

El hombre le ignoró, no tenia planeado revisar más allá, pero se topó con la foto de una mujer bastante bonita y tuvo un sentimiento de inquietud.

—¿Será su novia? —curiosa, Zoe se acercó en cuanto su amigo se paralizó observando su cartera.

Una mano le arrancó con rapidez el objeto de su mano y recogió la mochila que se había caído al suelo.

—¿Por qué la robo?

—Me la encontré por ahí —sus hombros hicieron un movimiento de arriba abajo demostrando desinterés.

Eso provocó la ira del joven.

—¡No lo hizo! —acusó molesto, mostrando los dientes y arrugando la nariz furioso.

—¿Estas acusándome sin pruebas?

Molestarle era algo que a Levi le gustaba.

—¡Deje de fingir y responda! —sus cuerpo estaba tenso sosteniendo sus cosas y volvió a bramar contra él—. ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

—Curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —repitió escéptico.

—Soy un hombre deseoso de saber más sobre la persona que le gusta —respondió con simpleza, mostrándose sonriente ante la cara confusa de Eren.

—¿Ah? —fue lo más inteligente que atinó a decir.

—Me gustas, Eren —volvió a afirmar mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba tratando de robarle un beso.

—En fin, gracias por su tiempo —interrumpió Erwin esbozando una educada sonrisa falsa y llevándose al pequeño hombre a rastras.

—Bastardo, suéltame.

—Jaeger.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ti y no precisamente ansioso por besarte. La amiga de Eren tuvo la amabilidad de advertirme cuan valioso es para él el objeto que ultrajaste.

—Y qué valor sentimental puede tener esa mierda rota.

—Su madre se lo regaló antes de morir.

Los pequeños ojos de Levi se ensombrecieron y luego el hombre se apartó bruscamente de Erwin.

—Debería disculparme.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Smith aparte de estar de acuerdo, también estaba celoso de las agallas de su amigo y se prometió a sí mismo confesarse con la misma seriedad y confianza.

Aunque él lo haría en un momento adecuado…

.

.

Eren contó hasta diez mentalmente y luego relajó su cuerpo para decir:

—Ya me calmé.

Mikasa lo tenía sujeto para que no se lanzara a golpes.

—¿Seguro? —la cabeza castaña asintió y la chica le soltó—. Al menos ya sabes porque te molesta tanto.

—Hubiese preferido no saberlo —murmuró volviendo a recoger sus cosas del suelo y yéndose del parque.

…

..

Erwin se dirigía por más papel para imprimir, la única papelería que conocía era la del centro de la ciudad, lo que le costaría mínimo cuarenta y cinco minutos de ida y vuelta, era un desperdicio de tiempo siendo que sólo necesitaba una cosa.

Cuando bajaba del autobús vio a un par de jóvenes que se veían sospechosos y su intuición le dijo que debía seguirles. Y que bueno que nunca se equivocaba.

Ahí acorralado entre los brabucones se encontraba Armin, de nuevo.

—El idiota de Jaeger y Ackerman no están aquí para salvarte, maricón.

—No, se equivocan yo no…

—¿Tú no qué? —se burlaban por el miedo que el rubio les tenia—. ¿Tú no eres la pasiva de Jaager? Se ve mucho más machito que tú, pero pareces tanto una chica que hasta yo acabaría confuso.

—Soy hombre, aléjense si no quieren que les acuse.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, era niña y no hombre.

—¿Jóvenes? —interrumpió esperando que fueran los mismos chicos que la vez anterior, pero no lo eran. Unos jóvenes mucho más altos y corpulentos intimidaban al estudiante—. Déjenlo.

—¿Y si no qué? —ellos no le tenían miedo.

Con un suspiró cansino se acercó y se irguió demostrando su gran altura para no tener que recurrir a la fuerza, pero el par no pensaba parar su acoso y se rieron con entusiasmo.

—Quiere pelea, Thomas.

—Ya vi, Jerry.

—¿Armin? —le llamó con un tono suave para no asustarle—. Espero que esto te sirva de lección.

Y luego el primer sujeto se le acercó dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cara, Erwin le tomó la mano y con el pie le hizo tambalear tirándolo al suelo. El segundo tipo iba a golpearlo por detrás cuando Smith le vio y le dio un codazo que le hizo sacar todo el aire, sofocado intentaba aspirar con fuerza.

Con su trabajo bien realizado, se acercó a un tieso joven y le tendió la mano, se había resbalado y se mantenía en el piso.

"Armin —insistió—. ¿Viste como lo hice?"

—S-si —respondió titubeante.

—La defensa personal consiste en inmovilizar al enemigo, ¿lo entiendes, cierto? Evita el temor a golpear, porque eres tú o él —Arlert asintió—. Bien, haz de tu mano un puño.

Cuando lo hizo, Erwin vio sin mucho entusiasmo que lo hacia de forma incorrecta, metiendo el pulgar debajo. Como ejemplo, el rubio mayor lo hizo y Armin lo imitó.

El hombre no creía que enseñarle en medio de uno de los casos de defensa fuera algo malo, al contrario, le daba el instintivo necesario.

No era cruel, era realista y por ello necesitaba que el estudiante comprendiera.

—¿Así?

Y parecía que si lo hace.

—Si, nunca metas el pulgar debajo porque con un golpe te lo puedes romper, ¿entendido?

—Si.

—Y si eso no funciona, con tu palma haz lo que yo hice con mi codo. Te paras derecho y con la postura correctamente planteada y sin titubear, golpeas con fuerza para alejarlo y luego lo noqueas. Sé que es difícil para ti porque aun no lo has hecho debidamente, pero no te preocupes.

Un tipo se uso de pie dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera de los dos, pero Armin hizo lo que Erwin le dijo y le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer inconsciente al piso.

—Bien hecho —halagó, pero de igual forma suspiró con pesar. No esperaba que tuviese que utilizarlo de esa manera—. Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien venga.

—Gracias.

—Agradéceme cuando estés a salvo en casa.

En silencio se dirigieron a la parada de autobús del pequeño rubio.

—Espero que ese pequeño entrenamiento te haya dado una idea de lo qué debes y no debes hacer. En caso de que sean más yo te recomendaría seguir tu camino a un lugar más público.

—Lo sé.

Arlert quería disculparse, quería decirle que todo lo que dijo hace tiempo fueron cosas sin fundamentos y que sólo fue el miedo hablando por él, pero lo que sucedió minutos atrás le impedía hacerlo.

"Maricón". Le habían dicho y no tenía el derecho a negarlo, porque sentía esa atracción hacia ese hombre educado y de gran estatura que opacaba a cualquiera que estuviese a su lado; incluso a él. Erwin no debía pagar por su causa.

Y seguía el miedo, porque cuando aquel hombre de mirada intimidante le dijo que era el "conejillo de indias" sintió que su refugio se hacia añicos, que todo lo que pensaba de Smith era a causa de su imaginación y se rehusaba a pensar otra cosa.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo a perderle, quiso negar que lo que escuchó fuera verdad, quiso olvidarlo, pero no pudo y explotó frente a él.

Porque tenía miedo, y ese mismo miedo terminó alejándolos.

El hombre amable que se presentó ante él no era una falsa ilusión. Era el mismo hombre frente a él que le miraba cómo si sólo él existiera en el mundo. Porque le ayudó a pesar de haber sido tan cortante con él.

Titubeó un poco para disculparse por haber sido grosero, y esperaba que volvieran a hacer como antes, pero las palabras que Eren le dijo no hace mucho le molestaban.

"Erwin es amable con todo el mundo, sonrisas educadas por aquí, sonrisas falsas por allá. Nunca se sabe realmente que piensa de las personas".

Eso fue lo que le deprimió y llevó a la biblioteca de nuevo.

Y cuando por fin se decidió a decir algo, el transporte había llegado. Con aire depresivo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

—Armin —Erwin le detuvo.

—¿Si?

Erwin sintió que la voz que aun no se desarrollaba bien fue algo más aguda delo normal, "nervios". Se dijo. Los grandes ojos azules no muy diferentes a los suyos le veían expectantes y sólo pudo pensar en algo.

"Me gustas".

—Defiéndete —le animó con sinceridad.

Aunque eso no es lo que esperaba decir.

—Lo haré.

Y con esa respuesta le vio subir y el transporte dio marcha.

—Me gustas —dijo por fin al aire, no quería retenerlo; quería gritarlo y con un nuevo suspiró se dio la vuelta—. Y pensar que todo fue por curiosidad.

"Ese no era lugar para una declaración". Pensaba con molestia Smith.

Y algo muy dentro de él le recriminaba su cobardía, que debió haberlo dicho…

… que no habría otra oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Perdón por la tardanza, no queria entregarles cosas feas u.ú

**natsuna27:** Si, me salió con humor pero hecho con amor xD

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

—Usted me gusta.

Erwin Smith, estudiante de Psicología en la Facultad de Medicina de Trost contando con la edad de veintitrés años y un fuerte sentido de la moral, jamás pensó en envolverse en algún lio que involucrara un adolescente de quince años.

La vida era algo vil, se dijo.

Miró al pequeño rubio, quien fuertemente sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha esperaba alguna especie de respuesta. Lo meditó y lo volvió a meditar e iba a seguir de esa manera sí no fuera porque los grandes y bonitos ojos azules de Armin le miraban con intensidad.

Quince años, él tenía quince años.

—Armin —dijo, por un momento flaqueó al ver los expresivos ojos del chico—. Gracias, tú también me gustas, eres un gran chico.

El semblante esperanzado del blondo decayó en una mueca triste y a Erwin se le hizo horrible lo que hizo.

Quince años. Volvió a repetirse.

Él esperaba una declaración a largo plazo, una en la que ambos estuvieran plenamente decididos a ser algo. No una apresurada como la que acababa de hacer el adolescente.

Era un adulto responsable, esperaba hacerse maduramente cargo de Armin.

—Gracias por tú tiempo —murmuró el chico. La voz algo aguda delataba que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar.

Smith alzó su mano para tocarle y aclararle lo que pensaba. En un principio intentó hacerse su amigo por eso; pasar tiempo juntos, aclarar ideas, despejar dudas y…

Arlert salió corriendo.

El mayor sintió como si hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad de su vida.

…

..

.

Mikasa observaba la sonrisa forzada de su amigo rubio. A Jean le causó escalofríos, a Sasha le causó miedo y Eren no se enteraba de nada.

Le alejó del pequeño grupo de estudio para hablar seriamente con él.

La conclusión: Corazón roto.

Ella le entendía de una forma u otra, porque le pasaba lo mismo con su amigo castaño.

—Esperaba platicar con él sobre mis sentimientos pero lo malentendió todo. Ahora sé que solo me ve como un amigo —Ackerman no estaba del todo segura que fuera eso—. ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto, Mikasa?

Ella asintió y él se desahogo.

...

..

La declaración inconclusa de Armin, según Erwin, fue hace dos días. Fue un viernes, ya era lunes. No podía encontrase con él en otro lugar que no fuese su escuela o la biblioteca, pero es de ir y rodearse de nuevo de colegialas no era algo que deseara, no él.

Se encontró con la desilusionante noticia de que no asistió a ninguno de los dos. Ackerman le dijo que salió de viaje con sus padres y que volvería la siguiente semana.

Un corazón roto deambulando por ahí no era algo que Smith deseara.

Volvió después de siete días, los contó y se desesperaba con la idea.

Encontró al prospecto amoroso de Levi solo. No rastro de algún rubio o de la joven protectora. Eso le hizo sospechar.

Saludó al castaño quien le recibió con una mirada desdeñosa. Y luego le habló. Serio, indiferente y sin rodeos.

"Armin no va a volver, se ha mudado a Sina con sus padres".

Y ahora el del corazón roto era él.

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS ASOMBROSAS (no):<strong>

Ok, como dije en un principio de la vida. Este fanfic no es Shota, por lo tanto Armin tiene que crecer. No cuento más porque es dar spoiler :I

Es cortito porque el siguiente es muy largo y queria advertirle y así.

**Guest:** ¡Ya es otro!


	6. Chapter 6

Aclaraciones: Salto en el tiempo.

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

Un temeroso Eren intentaba pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de estudiantes. Esperaba salir victorioso y no tener que encontrarse con Levi, pero la suerte nunca ha estado de su lado y parece ser que nunca lo estará.

—Ya te vi —escuchó la conocida y espeluznante (según su parecer) voz de ultratumba de un pequeño acosador.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer —le dijo de prisa, pasando los obstáculos humanos hasta llegar casi a la esquina de la cuadra.

—Te acompaño.

—Voy a cagar.

—¿Quieres que te abra la puerta?

—¡Basta! —Bramó molesto, girándose de inmediato para apuntarle y alejarse cual ente indeseado—. Ya le dije que no quiero nada de usted.

—Y yo lo quiero todo contigo.

Eren bufó frustrado.

—En primer lugar, no sé qué rayos ve en mi. ¿No éramos enemigos, cuándo cambió eso? Me asusta pensar que es un sádico.

—No lo soy, no te voy a pegar. Pasaron circunstancias y se dio el amor —Era difícil para Eren creerle, ¿quién podía hacerlo con la cara de poker que tenia Levi? —. Ahora pasemos a la etapa de las citas.

—No. ¡No!

—Prometo no pasarme de listo por el momento.

—¡Eso no me dice nada! —¿Por qué ese sujeto era tan desesperante? ¡Peor aun! ¿Dónde rayos estaba Mikasa cuando se le necesitaba?

Eren salió corriendo de vuelta a la escuela tratando de cuidar a su retaguardia.

…

.

A una chica de rasgos asiáticos comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos cuando entró al centro comercial, quizá debía visitar al médico.

Al menos ese día no. Estaba buscando una cabellera rubia, y no tardó mucho en dar con ella, pues la estatura y las características resaltaban por sí solas. Smith estaba frente a una librería que ponía varios ejemplares en oferta.

Nunca entendería ese amor por los libros y las ofertas que su amigo rubio también tenía.

—Se ve viejo —le dijo a Erwin, este la miró unos segundos para volver a dejar el texto de vuelta al estante.

—No es como se vea, es por su contenido. Hay que aprovechar siempre las rebajas, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta hoy en día un libro? Es bastante caro leer, mucho más caro que jugar videojuegos.

—Mire, yo no juego ni leo, sus sermones no me van.

—¿No lees? Te creía una chica lista.

—Hago lo que tengo qué hacer. Sí necesito leer, lo haré, mientras tanto puedo vivir mi vida tranquila.

Discutir no era parte del plan. Erwin sonrió conciliador para dejar el tema de lado y le dijo que la invitaba a ir por un café. Ella se negó amablemente alegando que Eren estaba solo.

—No entiendo tu afán por ser la guardaespaldas de Eren.

—Sí intenta darme otro sermón me iré en dos segund

—Tranquila —dijo—. Quería saber cómo estaba Armin.

—Bien —respondió, viendo directamente a los ojos tan azules como los de Arlert. Esos que eran fáciles de leer, pero no los de Smith—. Sí le preocupa que se haya ido por un corazón roto entonces no conoce lo suficiente a mi amigo.

—¿Segura qué no fue mi culpa?

—Armin no es el cobarde que al parecer usted cree —masculló molesta.

Se dio la media vuelta alejándose del rubio quien se quedó parado mirando por donde ella se iba.

Siente una pequeña punzada de desilusión, pero sabe que es lo mejor.

…

..

—Eren, no tengo nada mejor qué hacer, puedo quedarme parado aquí por horas a esperar que salgas.

Los pasos apresurados del muchacho le llevaron a la parte trasera donde se supone debería estar el profesor de educación física que seria su salvación, pero no, el gimnasio estaba cerrado y Eren escondido en el baño.

—¡Váyase! Quiero hacer tarea.

—Tú nunca haces tarea.

—¡Usted qué sabe! Claro que la hago, Armin no está y Mikasa no me la pasa.

—Te hace un bien.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio de dejarme en paz?

Levi guardó silencio un eterno minuto y entonces respondió:

—Un beso.

Para Eren eso era fácil, claro que no tenía una gran experiencia ni mucho menos, es más, era su primero beso…

—Eh, ¿no puede ser otra cosa?

—Un beso sí quieres que me vaya hoy, una cita sí quieres que te deje en paz una semana. Decide.

El joven no podía imaginarse con Levi tomados de la mano paseando por ahí.

—U-un beso —tartamudeó nervioso mientras salía de su escondite—. Pero solo uno.

—Eso me basta.

El hombre pateó la puerta yal verle le jaló el brazo moreno, haciendo caer la mochila del estudiante, logrando que Eren se estampara contra su pecho y el cuerpo de Levi le obligará a inclinarse sobre la pared.

El mayor tenía experiencia, pensó cuando la lengua contraria acarició sus labios para que le permitiera entrar. Sofocado así lo hizo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, succionando su labio inferior —aunque eso lo hizo por inercia— y seguirle el ritmo pausado.

Levi olía a menta; a fresco; a limpio. Pensaba que por su apariencia de matón y actitud dominante seria algo como sudor y tierra. Sus labios eran suaves aunque el beso no lo era, estaba consciente de las manos alrededor de sus brazos y el cuerpo que, pegado al suyo, le sofocaba de manera placentera.

Se puso duro de golpe y atrajo más el cuerpo del otro hacia sí. Estaba maravillado por la sensación del beso consensual. Comenzaba a perder el aire y se alejó ansioso por algo de oxigeno.

Eren miró al hombre, estaba muy fresco y se veía muy relajado. Frunció el ceño insatisfecho y lo besó de nuevo.

Levi cree que probablemente ese día obtenga una cita.

…

...

.

Armin estaba feliz de volver a Trost. Había estado llevando una agradable vida lejos de su pasado tan abrumador, lejos de sus hartantes acosadores y lejos de todo mal en general.

No podía estar más contento de volver, no por seguir en lo mismo, no era masoquista. Fueron cuatro los años lejos de sus mejores amigos y una pesada terapia tanto como psicológica y física.

Suspiró profundamente antes de bajar del autobús. Sus padres tras mucho esfuerzo por asentarse en un lugar fijo, consiguieron volver a lo que fue su hogar, pero él se comenzaba a mudar primero por la escuela.

Unos brazos le envolvieron de forma cariñosa y luego un suave golpe en sus costillas le hizo sonreír con alegría.

—Eren —afirmó con orgullo al ver la cara morena y sonriente de su amigo.

Estaba mucho más alto pero para él seguía siendo el mismo joven de siempre.

—Te extrañamos —dijo el castaño, separándose un poco, inspeccionando a su amigo—. Veo que creciste, eh.

El rubio asintió avergonzado.

—Todos lo hacemos, idiota.

—Creí que serias un lindo shota por siempre.

—Y yo creí que serias un mafioso cuando crecieras.

Ambos carcajearon contentos y negaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bienvenido a casa.

—Estoy en casa.

…

..

Smith despertó temprano ese día. Alistó su trabajo en un portafolio antes de preparar su café para soportar la aburrida mañana donde le tocaban dos horas. Le parecía algo innecesario acudir pero era parte de su jornada antes de volver y alimentar a sus peces.

En cuanto llegó a su salón comenzó a hojear los exámenes de diagnostico del nuevo semestre y negó divertido al ver la sarta de palabras tratando de encubrir su nulo conocimiento. Desvió por un momento la vista los papeles y vio una cabellera rubia que le hizo girar su cabeza casi 180 grados.

Ya le había pasado ese tipo de circunstancias. Creía ver algo que tanto deseaba y al final solo era su imaginación, pero algo le dijo que observara bien y si, en cuanto vio a Eren correr detrás de él y tomarlo del brazo supo que esa vez, su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada.

…

..

—¿Estas seguro de querer entrar aquí? —le preguntó Jaeger a su amigo rubio, intentaba sin mucho éxito persuadirle—. Recuerda que aquí esta, ese…

—Eren, sé que tratar de ayudar, pero ya soy mayor y puedo cuidarme solo.

—Es que antes…

—Lo sé. Y les agradezco enormemente a ambos por todo.

—Te rompió el corazón —masculló con enojo—, ¿y si vuelves a caer?

—A menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no hablaré con él. Lo prometo.

Eren no estaba muy seguro acerca de esa promesa.

…

..

El profesor Smith era conocido por su seriedad, su gran talento para guiar masas y sus buenas intenciones. Y sobre todo, porque nunca contaba nada sobre su vida privada como algunas veces los demás docentes gustaban de hacer para pasar el tiempo.

—Realizaran una prueba a dos personas de ambos sexos mayores de veinticinco años y que estén trabajando.

Hubo una gran protesta colectiva, pues casi todos sus conocidos eran los afamados "nini".

—Profesor —llamó una joven y Erwin le cedió la palabra—. ¿No puede ser alguien qué trabaje pero menor de veinticinco?

—No, tiene que ser alguien con experiencia.

Una nueva protesta y esta vez nadie pudo hacer nada.

La llamada a la puerta interrumpió futuros reclamos y el rubio les indicó guardar silencio, era una secretaria que pedía su presencia en la oficina del director.

Con una nueva advertencia sobre estarse quietos Erwin salió del aula. Caminando se encontró a Zoe, llena de una sustancia extraña que trataba de quitarse de la bata de laboratorio.

Con un evasión digna de un soldado tomó un pasillo diferente antes de ser visto y que le pidiese ayuda, dudaba mucho que ella se conformará con un trapito húmedo. Sus reflejos no fueron los suficientes y acabó tropezando con un cuerpo blando. Al ser más alto y corpulento el otro sujeto fue el que recibió todo el impacto.

Armin cayó al suelo, amortiguando el duro golpe con su trasero y Smith observó sin mucho decoro al joven que se quejaba entre murmullos.

—Te ayudo.

Arlert se quedó estático en el suelo, levantándose apresuradamente sin mirarle. Sacudió su ropa que pudo llenarse de polvo y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. En un acto de inercia se sobó el área afectada y Erwin trató de ayudarle no consciente de que, bueno, le estaba intentando toquetear su retaguardia.

A la distancia, Eren observaba el acto barbárico (según su parecer) y embistió con fuerza al profesor.

Si, todos acabaron en dirección por culpa de una docente chismosa que pasaba que alcanzó a ver a todos en el suelo.

Al joven castaño le dolía la cabeza, ¿de qué estaba hecho ese rubio? ¿Cemento? Sólo esperaba que en su casa nadie contestara o él acabaría castigado.

—No contestan en casa del joven Jaeger —El moreno hizo la danza de la victoria en su cabeza—, pero localizamos a su tutor en el trabajo. Dice que estará aquí en diez minutos.

Sus esperanzas murieron.

—Bien, hablaremos de la conducta de Eren en cuanto llegue su tutor, ahora salga y quedese con la secretaria, tengo que hablar con el señor Smith y Armin.

Una ultima mirada de advertencia contra el rubio y Eren salió.

—Bien, profesor, no los he presentado. Este muchacho es Armin, acaba de regresar a Trost y ha ingresado por sus excelentes calificaciones, solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente.

El rubio más joven no entendía.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

—Nada que afecte tu ingreso, no te preocupes —le sonrió—. Tus padres hablaron con nosotros y no podrán venir a inscribirte, aun eres menor de edad y no puedes tampoco quedarte solo.

—Ah, bueno, tengo amigos aquí que…

—No te preocupes, ya me he encargado del asunto y dado el historial intachable de Erwin y bajo la aprobación de tus padres estaras con él hasta que regresen.

—Nadie me consulto lo de…

—¿Está de acuerdo, profesor? —Al hombre no parecía afectarle la cara consternada del muchacho.

El rubio mayor estaba procesando la información de manera prudente. No le era conveniente y tampoco nadie le dijo nada antes.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Armin frunció las cejas en señal de disgusto pero no emitió comentario para no perder su lugar ahí. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando Erwin!?

—¡Bien! —agradeció el directo al saber que hizo algo bueno—. Entonces no se diga más, nos vemos mañana en clases. Pueden ir yéndose a instalar y hágale un recorrido por el lugar.

Ambos rubios asintieron antes de salir.

Afuera en una acalorada discusión estaban Eren y su tutor, la secretaria probablemente estaba tomando café y haciendo chismes por ahí.

—¡No fui yo!

—Claro, y me hablaron solo para decirme que no fuiste tú.

—¿Por qué tienen el numero de tu trabajo?

—Eres problemático, tienen todos mis números.

—¡Es injusto! Pude solo obtener una llamada de atención.

—Igual te voy a castigar.

—¡Pero Levi!

—Guarda silencio, aquí sólo soy tú tutor.

Eren lleno de rabia se dejó caer en su asiento antes de percatarse del semblante asustado de Armin.

—Eren, esta noche me voy a quedar en casa del profesor —comenzó a decirle a su amigo antes de que se enterara de otra manera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo y miró al otro rubio quien le sonrió.

Levi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para impedir que Eren volviera a embestir al idiota de su amigo.

Se venían días difíciles.

.

..

...

* * *

><p>Notas: ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que estan dudosos de cómo va la historia? A mí si, y más bien tuve muchas dudas con este capítulo antes de que por fin me gustara. Espero sea de su agrado.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Erwin estaba satisfecho al saber que Armin se sentía tan cómodo que hasta se paseaba en calzoncillos por la estancia, para cuando el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia del mayor, sólo atinó a balbucear cosas sin sentido como que hacia mucho calor y regresó al cuarto improvisado que era el despacho.<p>

Smith atesorará el recuerdo del tenue sonrojo bastante adorable de Armin y su ropa interior de un llamativo panda sonriente.

_Estaban creando maravillosos recuerdos juntos._

_._

_._

_._

—Que enfermo —musitó Levi mientras le daba una mordida a su sandwich—. Acosador de infantes.

—Te recuerdo que pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y está viviendo en mi casa. No soy un —la palabra le causaba algo de vergüenza. Aunque admite que pudo haberle advertido de su presencia y no lo hizo—, eso.

—A mi me parece una hermosa historia de amor —confesó Hanji, robándole la comida a un despistado Levi, para cuando el hombre reaccionó ante el ultraje, golpeó a la mujer en la cabeza. Zoe se quejó en silencio—. Pronto terminaran como una película porno gay.

—Déjate de estupideces, ese niño tiene sus propias ideas —Levi hace gala una vez más de su empatía.

—¿Y tú que sabes de eso? —cuestionó Hanji con curiosidad.

—Yo vivo con Eren, ambos son amigos y se llaman frecuentemente —rezongó, dando un gruñido y otro mordisco a su comida—. Tanto así que olvidó hacer el almuerzo.

—Ya decía yo, viéndote comer la porquería de esta tienda.

—Sabe mejor que tu comida. ¿A eso llamas alimento? —apuntó a un plástico con algo morado dentro—. Creo que tiene vida propia, es una asquerosidad.

Smith aun sigue preguntándose por qué sigue siendo amigos de ellos sí nunca escuchan sus quejas. Necesitaba desahogarse, o algo así.

—¿Seguirás ofendiendo mi buen gusto? O apoyaremos a nuestro amigo.

Ah. Por fin algo de atención.

—Zoe…

—Deberían besarse y dejar la tensión sexual de lado.

Ella seguía pensando en una estúpida porno gay.

—¿Saben? Creo que tienen razón.

Levi y Hani le miraron como si le hubiera salido una cabeza extra.

—No lo hagas… —regañó (por una vez en su vida) Levi.

—A ti te funcionó con Eren.

—Ese mocoso es masoquista, a la fuerza le gusta todo. Ese niñito rubio funciona diferente.

—Pero es el mismo principio. No lo forzare, sólo…

—Mierda. Dices mierda —se tapó los oídos. Ahí venia otra vez con su psicología que nadie entiende—. Sé romántico y esas cosas o regale un libro con una cartita dentro. Yo que sé, pero no me imites.

—No te imito —se ofendió—. Trato de…

—Calla —Zoe puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Pareciera que nadie le iba a escuchar ese día—. Sé lo que tratas de decir. Te ayudaré.

Smith sigue preguntándose por qué siguen siendo amigos.

.

.

.

Eren estaba molesto, pateaba el balón con fuerza y éste rebotaba contra la pared para regresar a donde el castaño.

—Lo siento…

Estaban en la cancha de la escuela, ambos hacían tiempo antes de regresar a sus casas. Seguramente Levi ya estaba molesto y no tardaría en ir por él.

—¡No es tu culpa! —Y volvió a patear el balón. Encaró a Armin con una mueca disgustada—. ¡Es de ese rubio cejas locas!

—Hablando de esa manera, entonces es de mis padres, Eren.

—N-ngh —la pelota lo golpeó cuando se distrajo. Le dolió, que horrible sensación. Se le escaparon algunas lágrimas, pero era macho, los machos no lloran—. N-o es tampoco su culpa…

Armin suspiró y se acercó a Eren. Le consoló (varonilmente) con suaves palmadas sobre su espalda, mientras el castaño luchaba por no hipar.

Levi miró la escena detrás de la reja que salvaguardaba la integridad de los espectadores, en este caso, salvaguardaba la de ese rubio.

—Creo que no es lo que parece…

—¿Tu crees? Míralo, Erwin, parece uke sin consuelo.

—Estas siendo un exagerado —aunque en el fondo sentía los mismos celos, pero el extremista era otro—. Acerquémonos y…

—¡Eren! —llamó su atención. El nombrado giró pare verle y sonrió con esa cara llorosa que tanto le ponía loco.

Smith miró a su amigo, estaba apretando fuertemente la reja.

Eren se despidió del pequeño rubio y arrastró a Levi con él. Supone que salvó a un inocente de la masacre.

Armin llegó a su lado y le sonrió, sospechando que estaba ahí por la misma razón que el sujeto bajito. Aunque Levi iba por su novio y Smith por su protegido temporal.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Es un poco despistado.

Se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba cuando vio un balón debajo de su brazo. Ah, se golpeó.

Con un suave asentimiento, el rubio menor dio algunos pasos para irse, cuando la voz algo grave de Smith le detuvo.

—Armin.

—¿Si?

Eran unos labios suaves que contrarrestaban con el aspecto fornido, aunque elegante de Erwin.

Sintió la suavidad un poco húmeda sobre su frente.

Y estaba ahí, los dos parados sobre el pasto que rodeaba la cancha de tenis. No sentía la brisa del día, sólo la cercanía del cuerpo del mayor. Era como sí hubiese dejado de respirar solo para guardar la sensación del momento.

Era prácticamente lo mismo que hizo Levi en su momento con Jaeger, con la diferencia que él estaba siendo suave.

—No te di la bienvenida realmente —dijo, separándose un poco del menor—. Bienvenido de nuevo.

Nunca se había sentido tan en casa como en ese momento, pero…

Erwin sonrió victorioso cuando apreció un tenue sonrojo del menor, con todo el auto control del mundo se dio la media vuelta para que Armin le sugiera.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —acusó. Smith le miró sorprendido por la voz resentida que utilizó el menor—. ¿Acaso cree qué puede jugar así conmigo? ¡Ya no soy el adolescente llorica de antes!

—No pienso que seas…

—No vuelva a tocarme de nuevo. ¿Escuchó?

Asintió tenuemente. Armin frunció las cejas y le pasó de largo dando fuertes pisadas.

El eco de los pasos alejándose era como balas directo a su orgullo.

Sonrió cuando la cabellera de Armin se perdió por las gradas; no era una sonrisa de derrota. Era una de esas que haces cuando sabes que será satisfactoria la victoria.

Porque Armin Arlert valía cada una de esas balas.

Porque Armin se fue lleno de dignidad…

… _pero seguía totalmente sonrojado._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NOTAS:<em>**

AAAHHHHHHH. Debo agradecer a C**ioccolato e Dolce **porque me hizo darme cuenta de que tengo abandonada está historia a pesar de que quiero seguirla.**  
><strong>

Pues si, muchas gracias por tu gran comentario motivador.

Armin rulzzzzzzzz lml,

Entonces... ¿alguién más lee esto? hahahaha D:

**Neko-chan:** A mi también me gusta el Erwin x Eren, es amor, pero tengo muchos gustos diversos(?) Y me gusta el Riren, el Ereri, el emm parejas hetero que shhh... y muchas más ._. Mikasa también ayuda a los hombres, o ayudó en su momento. ¿Y ahora dónde está ella? AAhh, pues *nadie le pregunta por ella* por ahí... ¡En uno de los datos de Armin viene que admira a Erwin! Mayor razón para shipearlo *muahahaha¨*

**jota: **Ya no dudo, muchas gracias. No te preocupes (aunque creo que ya pasó mucho tiempo)**  
><strong>

**Guest: **¡Muchas gracias! Trato de seguirla, en serio.**  
><strong>

**Panlee: **¡El yaoi ha escuchado tus ruegos! (?)**  
><strong>

Soy fan del Eruren y Ermin, sigan sin mí, yo ya estoy muerta(?) ¿Por qué tengo que amar parejas que no tienen mucho material, por qué?

Y me gustan los pandas.

** LOS PANDAS SON VIDA, SON AMOR**.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Armin ve una pequeña nota pegada en su libreta. Un papel rosado con corazones de fondo y letra cursiva bastante bonita que la llenan.<p>

"¿Tienes novia?"

Mira desinteresadamente el papel, pensando que parece más algo hecho por un niño de primaria que una persona de universidad. Es bastante infantil, pero de alguna manera le parece enternecedor el gesto.

Una chica sonrojada corre a su asiento después de entregarle la libreta que pidió con la excusa de copiar apuntes. Es la segunda vez en la semana que le sucede lo mismo y sólo se recuerda rechazar lo más sutil que pueda.

—Que envidia —le comenta Jean, con quien comparte la clase de inglés ese día. El chico rubio cenizo le observa con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sostiene su cabeza de lado para mirarle—. Dicen que los chicos buenos siempre obtienen a las mejores chicas.

Armin no está muy seguro de ello, pero sonríe en respuesta. Quita la nota y abre su libreta, Jean comprende que su amigo no quiere hablar de ello porque le incomoda.

Para cuando termina la clase, una linda chica rubia y algo bajita le espera en la puerta, le pide que le siga a los edificios de atrás y él no puede negarse.

.

.

Zoe se dirige bastante animada dando pequeños saltos al aula donde Erwin da clases, según el horario es su hora libre y quiere compartir el almuerzo —más bien robarlo — y volver a su laboratorio con la barriga llena y el corazón contento.

Entra al salón gritando su nombre, el sonido tan estruendoso hace eco en los vidrios que retumban, y alcanza a ver como su amigo rubio se esconde haciéndose a un lado, un gran acto de reflejo considerando su masa muscular.

Una mueca molesta aparece en su siempre serio rostro pero que intenta ocultar.

—Zoe —dice el rubio con desgano —. ¿Sucede algo?

La mujer sonríe maliciosamente y se escabulle hasta la ventana dónde Erwin estaba espiando. Ve a una rubia cabellera conocida y a su amigo mirarle con el ceño fruncido. Hanji ríe pero no se burla, ya muy mancillado está la dignidad del más alto.

Armin se encuentra con una linda universitaria de expresivos ojos y tímida sonrisa. Rubia, muy rubia y parece ser que los rubios se atraen entre si. No parece que solo estén en una charla de trabajos escolares, pues están en la parte menos transitado del plantel y al parecer eso molesta mucho a Erwin.

Smith sale de la clase con rumbo desconocido y ella piensa que fue una gran idea ir, le contaría a Leví cuando le viera y eso seria muy divertido.

.

.

Armin recorre los pasillos del edificio de Eren en busca del laboratorio, necesita encontrar al profesor de psicología, al que le gusta escabullirse al laboratorio para tomarse un poco de su licor.

Lo encuentra hablando con Hanji Zoe en una plática bastante elocuente, la sonrisa sonora de ambos le hace pensar que lo es, al menos.

Retrocede, no quiere pensar que su tormento personal esté cerca y eso sucede cuando una mano grande le toca el hombro.

Le da escalofríos de nervios y casi corre.

— ¿Buscas a Eren? —pregunta Erwin, el tono de reproche evidente en su voz.

—Si —responde casi sin pensar. No lo busca y espera no encontrárselo o tecleará de nuevo al profesor y ya no necesita más visitas al director

—Tiene clase.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Le encara, se dice a si mismo que nada puede intimidarle. La mano que le sostenía cae y aunque se dio ánimos no puede mirarle a los ojos.

Erwin no sabe cómo explicar que sabe el horario de ambos.

Antes de si quiera responder, un chico al que Smith no reconoce llega y los interrumpe.

—¡Me dejaste por una chica! —Grita molesto. Armin se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, cosa que no es vista por el profesor.

—Que descaro de tu parte, rubia.

El profesor mira al chico rubio cenizo y no entiende el adjetivo de chica que utilizó. Es más que evidente que Armin es un joven apuesto, y hombre.

—No lo hice, ella...

—¡Me has roto el corazón! —dramatiza —. Creí que tú y yo teníamos algo especial.

Arlert no puede creer lo que está presenciando, a Jean no lo queda el papel de novia celosa, se ve ridículo y bastante mal actuado; lo quiere matar.

¡Hasta Jean parece querer matarse también!

—Si ya terminaron —dice Pixis, el profesor que buscaba —, los necesito a ambos en el laboratorio.

Los estudiantes asienten uno mas contentó que el otro.

Erwin les ve marcharse, al chico ese tomar la mano del rubio y mirarle desdeñosamente por sobre su hombro.

Pixis se ríe, pero Erwin no le encuentra la gracia.

Y piensa que el próximo semestre tendrá la oportunidad de enseñarle algo de respeto.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero Jean —Smith toma nota mental —, es bastante, él. Un caso perdido si me permites agregar, aunque muy inteligente, es una lastima que este estudiando Nutrición.

Erwin piensa que más bien es una lástima no poder darle clases en un futuro.

.

.

.

El departamento de Erwin es un lugar acogedor, no puede negarlo. Tiene una pecera rectangular con dos pececillos dorados dentro y encima de una mesa que al parecer era su destino estar en el rincón de la sala de estar, justo a lado de la ventana que da una vista hacia un pequeño Super mercado.

Las paredes blancas inmaculadas que le dan un aspecto de serenidad que Armin no podría asegurar del todo.

Su cabeza ha estado doliéndole desde qué llegó y sus ojos se mantienen atentos al par de peces que Smith tiene como mascotas; lo que le provocó a un más malestar. No hacen más que nadar de un lado a otro y peleándose de vez en cuando se topan.

Era una vida aburrida.

¿Qué vida era más miserable?

Por su puesto que la de ellos, que no tienen oportunidad de elección.

—Oh, Armin —Erwin mira el aspecto decaído del rubio. Las ojeras que opacan a sus ojos azules y su pálido rostro. Al cabello que cae descuidadamente sobre su cara le hace pensar que no ha tenido tiempo de verse en un espejo—. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo...

—¿Deplorable?

Una buena elección de palabras, pero no.

—Descuidado, más bien. ¿Sucede algo?

Armin piensa que pudo huir sin problemas a su habitación temporal de no haber sido por sus pequeñas ganas de verle.

—Quizá —murmura, su vista fija en los pececillos. La presencia de Smith le descontrola y su cuerpo tan honesto reacciona ante el tono grave del rubio, ese que parece tener una genuina preocupación—. Tengo un poco de sueño, solo eso.

Él ya no es un adolescente con pequeña complexión ni voz aguda, con esa apariencia de niña que tanto odiaba. Ahora es un joven adulto que parece tal; con su altura promedio —que ni en sus mejores sueños alcanzarán la de Erwin—, sus rasgos adoptaron una masculina forma. Su rostro ovalado y su ahora cabello amarrado para que no le estorbara. No se lo corta porque conserva algo de cariño, pero tampoco se lo deja largo, no desea que lo vuelvan a confundir.

Ve de reojo a su acompañante y éste a su vez al reloj que cuelga del pilar que da al pasillo.

Eso le da tiempo para irse o disculparse por lo de esa tarde con Jean. Aunque en si, no tendría por qué.

—Queda una semana antes de que vuelvan tus padres —comienza a decir Smith, aun no le mira, mantiene su rostro oculto a la mirada de Arlert—. Y creo que deberíamos limar asperezas.

—Sí se refiere a…

—Me he estado conteniendo mucho. Te he dado tu espacio y no intervengo en tus asuntos. No soy una persona que suele interponerse en cosas que no le conciernen, pero en este caso, Armin —le encara. Sus ojos por fin le miran, parece molesto—. Tú me importas.

Frunce el entrecejo, de pronto recuerda la razón de su distanciamiento.

—No le he dado motivos para que piense eso —respondió. Había estado en el sofá antes de que él llegará y se puso de pie, encarándole molesto.

—Creí que teníamos algo —dijo, refiriéndose a antaño—. Te fuiste sin decirme nada.

Por fin sale el tema que tanto le molesta y aunque no quiere hablar del pasado, es algo que hay que zanjar.

—¡Fue usted quien me dejó claro que no éramos nada!

—Jamás dije que no me gustarás —declaró con esa confianza que le caracteriza—. Se suponía que fuimos amigos.

—No hablo de eso... —murmuró cohibido —. Sabía que era lo que quería, no es estúpido.

Una rubia y gruesa ceja se alza sorprendida. Era más que evidente que ese pequeño rubio ya no era el que tenía delante. Creció... Y con él, la confianza en si mismo. Era abrumador el cambio.

¿Por qué cambió tanto? ¿Fue para bien? O quizá Leví tenía razón y tenia complejo de shota...

Pero la verdad, le gustan estas dos versiones de Armin.

Un muy maduro Armin.

—Sólo quiero dejar en claro algo, Armin. Yo nunca dije que no me gustarás, tenía esa duda moral por la edad. Yo tenia definido mis gustos, pero, ¿y tú? No sabia si era un capricho adolescente que se pasaría con el tiempo; una confusión. No quería intervenir en tus gustos a futuro, no quería ser un pasatiempo.

—¡Usted no sabia nada! ¿Cómo no iba a saber qué usted me gustaba por sobre cualquier cosa? ¡Ahora puede ir e ilusionar a otro! Yo ya no estoy para sus juegos. Usted fue el inmaduro que no aceptó sus sentimientos, no me venga con un arrepentimiento que se pudo ahorrar con solo ser honesto consigo mismo hace tiempo.

—Armin...

De pronto Arlert le rodeó para irse, pero Smith fue más rápido. Su mano envolviendo el brazo izquierdo para que no se fuera.

—No vas a huir de nuevo —dijo, atrayéndole en un abrazo—. No de mí.

—¡¿Pero qué hace?! —Su rostro estaba caliente y casi podía jurar que sentía el sudor resbalar por su espalda de solo pensar que estaba tocando el pecho bastante fornido de Erwin—. Suélteme.

—Como tú ya has dicho: ahorrémonos esto y seamos honestos.

Arman intentaba librarse. En cierta forma él tenía razón, pero no iba a ceder. Dejó el forcejeo e inhaló suavemente el olor de la colonia de Smith.

—No deberíamos pelear. Lo sé.

— ¿Prometes no huir? —Arlert asintió—. Bien.

El rubio más alto le soltó y Armin dio un paso hacía tras con precaución.

—Admito que fue algo cobarde de mi parte querer irme —dijo avergonzado—, pero hay cosas que aún duelen recordar.

—Hay que crear nuevos recuerdos y...

—Lo siento —Smith detuvo su charla algo confuso —. Aunque entienda el error, no creo que mejorar nuestra relación sea lo que quiero, prefiero un punto y aparte. Necesito un distanciamiento.

—Vivimos en la misma casa.

—Mis padres llegan en una semana, no creo arreglar esto en menos de eso y así está mejor.

—No quiero que termine así.

—Yo si —dijo. Sus manos rígidas y echas puño en sus costados delataban la tensión que sentía, pero que Erwin no notaba—. Hay cosas que prefiero no recordar, por eso necesito que no hable de ellas.

—Yo...

—Por favor —musitó.

—No puedo —declaró el otro—. No puedo y no quiero, no existe impedimento para que…

—Tengo a alguien —dijo Armin tan sereno que desconcertó a Erwin—. Si hay algo en este mundo que no haré, es justamente un engaño. Encontré a una persona que si me valora.

Un golpe duro a su corazón dejó sin defensas a Smith. ¿Estaba mintiendo para salirse de eso? No le creía capaz…

Una tonadita que casi parecía murmullo sonó cortando el tenso silencio. Armin contestó sin problemas y sonrió al teléfono.

—Hey, justo estaba hablando de ti —y se fue a su habitación. Dejando solo, triste y abandonado al fornido rubio.

.

.

.

Parecía ya un rito o costumbre que cuando a alguno de ellos termina con el corazón roto —comúnmente él— se juntan para comer en cualquier lugar, en esa ocasión comían pizza en el departamento de Zoe.

—Pásame el refresco —pidió Hanji.

—Y dijo que… —intentaba hablar Smith.

—Ya me lo acabé —contestó el hombre de oscuro cabello.

Nadie le hace caso… ¿De verdad son amigos?

—Entonces…

—Que cruel —declaró la mujer del grupo, interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta al más alto—. Bien, dame pues la salsa.

—¿Estas loca? Cómo osas mancillar así los sagrados alimentos —se ofendió Levi, mandándole una de sus miradas asesinas.

—Cállate y pásalo.

—Vete a la mierda estúpida cuatro ojos, la pizza es sagrada.

Erwin le dio una mordida a su fría rebanada. Ha estado tratando de contar su historia mientras sus "amigos" comen sin tregua. ¡Se supone que al menos deben escuchar! Ya no pide ni consejos.

—Y entonces lo violé en el baño.

Dos pares de ojos le miraron horrorizados y él al menos se sintió mejor.

—¿Qué carajo?

—Erwin, Erwin —dijo ella. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Muchacho, no digas esas cosas sólo para llamar la atención.

_Los matará…_

—Quizá si debas hacerlo —Hanji mira a Levi como si le hubiera salido un grano horrible en la frente y no puede decirle que lo tiene—, hacerlo coaccionar.

—Obligarle, dices tú —corrige Erwin con molestia.

—No —responde y le da una mordida a su pizza, esa que se le enfría por hacerle caso a los problemas de adolescente de su amigo—. Darle un empujoncito.

—Tiene novia —murmura pensativa Zoe, al parecer si le estaban escuchando—. No creo que sea tan fácil, digo, tiene un impedimento moral.

Los tres se detienen a mirar a la pizza como si ella tuviera la respuesta.

—Consíguete otro —concluye Levi despectivo y toma otra rebanada.

—Tienes razón, Eren parece buen partido —responde de la misma manera el rubio.

—Mueve tu peluca cerca de él y…

La mujer golpea a ambos antes de que se maten y niega molesta. Los hombres entienden y se dan la mano en un mudo acuerdo de paz.

—Hacerle coaccionar es un buen consejo —declara el rubio.

Los tres dan por concluido el tema asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Cuando Armin vuelve de clases ese lunes por la mañana no espera encontrarse a Erwin porque sabe que tiene junta, pero ve en cambio a una mujer tomando café de una ridícula taza de corazones que Smith mantiene en la alacena.

—Hola —saluda ella desde la cocina, parándose de inmediato a recibirle. Su rubio cabello cae en cascada cuando ella lo desata de su coleta alta. Parece de película su pequeño movimiento—, vine a ver a Erwin, pero creo que no está.

Entonces ella le sonríe tan dulcemente que por un momento se le olvida que es una completa extraña.

—Ah, si… —balbucea—. En clase, él…

—Oh —hace una pequeña pausa y él la mira. Es bonita, muy bonita. Llamativa con sus ojos verdes, la pequeña sonrisa cálida y su rubio cabello. Y es casi tan alta como él—. Lo siento, soy Mary.

—Armin —responde de inmediato, le cohíbe su presencia—. Puedo llamarle y decir que…

—No te preocupes —sonríe en respuesta—. Fue mi culpa por no avisar; vendré otro día

Fue tan rápido eso que cuando menos acordó ella ya no estaba y él seguía parado como idiota en la entrada.

Y se preguntaba…

¿_Qué había sido eso?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<br>**

**No me morí -o quizá si-**

Tengo un problema con mi compu, intenté actualizar del cel pero nomás no pude porque así es la vida. Entonces mi borrador que puse en FF se borró, mis notas se murieron porque mi cel se mojó y me compré un hermoso celular usado(¿) No recordaba las contraseñas y de hecho no recuerdo ni la cuenta del ASK ni Twitter porque es una diferente a ésta.

¡Lo siento si son puras quejas! —se ríe de circunstancia—

Tampoco he tenido mucha inspiración. Me duele mucho cuando dejo un review y no me contestan, tengo esa mala suerte siempre. A veces quiero dejar uno pero luego recuerdo que me ignoran y se me pasa(?). Con un "gracias" me conformo u.u Puras malas experiencias en mi vida ketristeza. ¿Yo no les he contestado? Díganme sinceramente para pegarme y quéjense conmigo u.u

**Magdalena: ** Infinitas gracias por leer esto y me alegra un montón que te guste. Espero sigas leyéndome:3

**¡Si te gustó deja un comentario para que mi pobre alma sea feliz!**


End file.
